Just The Way It's Supposed To Be
by aleprbla
Summary: Why be this happy when you could be happier? Jara One-Shot. Taking place at the dance.


(**A/N) Hey guys. So I know that I'm a really bad author for not updating my other story, but this is just about three One-Shots, that's all. Also, to inform my reviewers, sadly, none of you had the word right, and I'm not updating the story until someone gets that word right...**  
><strong>Yeah, I'm so evil. Anyway, I'm going against my will and writing this entirely Jara one-shot, and then starting another House of Anubis Story (hint hint), and maybe updating my first story (if someone guesses the word, because, tick tock) because I just have these great ideas, and I can't wait to share them with you. So here it is:<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

One Shot: Just like the way it's supposed to be

_~12:04 am~ ~The night of the dance, right after Fabian and Nina kiss~_

**Mara POV**

I look at the stage to find the couple of the year, prom king and queen, kissing.

Of course, as a round of celebration, the guys whistle their congrats away while the girls shout some 'aww's into the air.

I just stare and smile.

_I wonder if my relationship with Mick is going to be that good._

I lean in to kiss him but I'm interrupted by Amber.

"Hey guys, I told Alfie that the girlfriend thing wasn't serious so I'm alone now. Can I dance with Mick?" she said to me.

I pondered this for a moment. Wait, Alfie asked her to be his girlfriend? Ouch.

Without second thought, I looked into Mick's eyes, saying that she needed a dance.

I sighed as I walk to the corner, letting Mick take Amber for a spin, like she's a car or something.

Heh, I just thought of something funny.

Everything's funnier at midnight, right?

I just go to the corner and lean against the wall with the other people that aren't dancing, Jerome, Alfie and Patricia.

"Hey guys" I manage to say while taking a cup of punch from the snack table.

"Hey" they all just said in order from distance from me.

"So why are you alone in your special night of yours? Shouldn't you be dancing with your boyfriend?" I hear a male voice close by my right ear.

Jerome.

"Shut up" I say laughing and smiling, because maybe I just felt a little loopy.

Like I said, everything's funnier at midnight.

He just chuckled and kept staring to the crowded room.

_Wait, who did Jerome go to the dance anyway?_

All my thoughts are silenced as I watch the most unwanted event that I wanted to happen that night.

Mick and Amber.

Kissing.

Mick and Amber kissing.

They where just perfectly snogging with each other until Mick turned his head and saw me see them.

I felt my hand grip tightly around the cup until it broke.

Into millions of pieces into the ground.

After that, the hundreds and hundreds of eyes in the room were staring at us.

I ran as fast as I could away from the scene.

Feeling another four people following me.

"Mars, babe, I'm sorry""Stay away from her, Campbell""Mara where are you going?""Are you okay?" All different people, so little space.

I ran into the girl's bathroom and locked myself into the second bathroom stall. I needed air. Oxygen to be exact.

Clean, purified oxygen. Not that filfthy air in the room filled with embarrasment and empty promises.

I heard a heavy pounding on the door. "Mara, sorry babes, I'm really sorry. I didn't knew what was happening-" "Go away Mick! I don't want to hear another word from it! Just leave me alone!" I screamed at the door, directing to Mick.

I heard more pounding. "Mara."" MARA!" He kept going on and on as I sat in the toilet lid, crying my eyes out and sobbing my heart away as I hold my head with my hand, and resting my elbows in my knees.

_This is just a dream. This is just a terrible, terrible dream._

After a while, the pounding stopped, and I peered my head upwards, staying in my sitting position.

I heard footsteps leave the bathroom and more knocking on the door. But this time it was fast and repetitive. "Mara. Mara. Open the door, Mara."

Oh thank god, it was Patricia. "I don't want to talk to nobody, kay?" I said looking at the floor, a frown forming in my face, as I spit every word I say.

"Please open the door" she keeps knocking like a hundred times, softly and loudly.

"Is _he_ with you?" I ask, offering obviously who 'he' is.

"I don't know who 'he' is, but Alfie it's outside of the bathroom shooing away Mick, and Jerome is in the stall left to you. He said he had to change shirts or something"

"You won't notice I'm even in here" I heard Jerome from the left stall, then a thud in the same side interrupted my hearing.

"Ugh. Stupid shirt, I thought it fit!" I heard him mumble under his breath from my stall, raising my head and sliding the door tab, unlocking the door.

"Shut it, slimeball" said Patricia crossing her arms and looking at me, just when I started giggling.

"You guys are hilarious together" I manage to say under my coarse breath trying to smile at her.

"Shut it school rep" she said pointing and smiling at me.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just I'm happy you two made me laugh without even trying to" I said moving my head sideways, remembering all those time they made me laugh. All those years, all those memories.

"Well, you're welcome" said my roommate and bestie as she closed the door stall behind her.

"Besides you can't worry about Mick. Didn't I tell you that he was no trusting" she said, now with her hands on her waist. "I told her that to!" yelled Jerome as he knocked on the door slightly.

Patricia gave me that 'If we let him in he will may just make you feel worst' look.

I gave her the 'Let him in' look.

We live in a era of technology that you don't have to talk face to face to communicate.

After she slided the door tab open. He rushed in wearing instead of the tux shirt he was wearing before, a plain white shirt and his previous pants.

"Well I'm glad you told her" said Patricia nodding her way sideways like I did.

"Mara, Mick's a total mickhead. He doesn't deserve the love of a beautiful and smart girl like you" he said point his palm to me.

Without hestitation, I took it and pulled him into a warm hug. He felt soft and loving. I just never did wanted to let go.

We heard a cough from beside us. It was Patricia with the 'You can let go of him' cough. Like I said, era of technology.

After we let go of each other quickly, I just thanked. "Thanks guys, and I guess Mick wasn't the right guy for me anyway." I assure as I nod my head the same way as before.

"Okay so can you leave the bathroom, I really have to hit the John" said Patricia crossing her legs and pointing to the bathroom.

Me and Jerome just nodded and got out of the bathroom stall. As soon as we did, Jerome leaned against the sinks and I just walked loopy around the bathroom.

Just kept thinking. Just. Thinking.

After the thinking was over, I finally ran to Jerome's arms and kissed him, gracefully on his lips. Holding his head with my hands as he held my waist with one, using the other one for support, as I was leaning into him a little bit to forcefully.

After the kiss, I pulled back smiling, as his face just brighten up at the sight of my eyes looking at his.

"Like I said, beautiful and smart" he said taking my hand and kissing it, followed by me giggling it.

"Bravo" said Patricia behind me, smiling at me and Jerome like she was the joker. "I guess no hiding intended, right" she said again, cocking her head to our way.

We just opened our mouths to say something, but after no sound came, with just said in unison "No".

She smiled as she pulled us to the stall again and making me sit in the toilet lid again.

"You have to tell me what happened when he's not here" she said pointing at Jerome.

"Hey" I said smiling in a auto tone, so did my new boyfriend. Then I pondered again.

_Who did Patricia go to with at the dance?_

"Hey Patricia?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he heads her look at me.

"Who did you go with" I ask cocking my head sideways.

"No one" she said looking at the wall.

"So you're saying you don't like anyone?" I ask her.

"Well I do like someone, but he asked the slut that kissed you ex-boyfriend instead" Oh my god.

"Alfie!" I said laughing like hell and holding my head with my hands.

"Hey don't judge, your the one going out with this slimeball" "HEY!" they both started arguing.

"Okay you know what, I'll start being nice to Alfie if you start being nice to Jerome. Deal?" I said, moving my head again.

"Deal." she said pulling me into a hug, and afterwards I heard Jerome say "Awwwww. Group hug!" and hugging us two.

"Hey what about me?" said Alfie from outside the stall.

Patricia let him in, sliding the door tab open.

"Okay, and I heard your supposed crush on me?" Alfie said, pointing to Patricia.

"Well, I guess no point of hiding it know, is it?" she said before they kissed.

"I'm just happy that we're all friends" Jerome said pulling all of us back into a group hug, jumping and laughing.

Then I realized. I had good friends. I didn't need to be as popular as Amber and go out with a guy as popular as Mick. All I needed was them. Because I just know they wouldn't be ditching it out again like they did all those times before. They will stay with me. Unless they are hiding some big secret from me. Right? Right.

**(A/N) Haha, I just wanted to do this so badly, becuase then I'm taking a little break from writing (I haven't been off FanFiction since about three days ago ::D) so enjoy this while you can.**

**Also, you can post here or PM reviews about the new House of Anubis quotes that I posted on the end of my profile.**


End file.
